Shadow Ops
__TOC__ Basic Info Shadow Ops consists of 4 Parts: *'TIER' - Consists of a Mission to gather a specific amount of Point. **To complete a Tier the Player must acquire the specified amount of Points for that Tier. **Upon the completion of a Tier the Player is awarded a Prize from that Tier's''' Prize Pool. *'''PHASE - Consists of 3 TIERS **A new Phase will start weekly, becoming available every Friday. ( Excluding Fridays during an active Special Event ). **Each Phase will be active and available to be Started for a period of 6 days 20 hours. **A Player may Start the active Phase at any time within this active period. **A Phase, once Started, must be completed in a maximum of 72 hours ( 3 days ). **To Complete a Phase all three Tiers must be completed within the 72 hour period. **Upon the completion of a Phase the player is awarded with ***A cumulative 2% Damage Bonus to be used in the next Special Event. ***1 Campaign Prize Part *'CYCLE' - Consists of 3 to 4 PHASES **Each Cycle last for 3 to 4 weeks with new Phase starting each week. **A new Cycle will started monthly, with the first Phase becoming available on the first Friday of that month. *'CAMPAIGN' - Consists of 10 PHASES **Each Campaign consists of 10 Phases. **To complete a Campaign the Player must complete 8 of the 10 Phases for that Campaign. **Upon the successful completion of a Campaign the Player is awared a special Unique Prize. Tiered Prize System *Prizes will be organized into 3 progressively more rewarding Tiers. ( See Shadow Op Prizes Below ) *Once a Player has enough Points to earn a Prize from a Tier, they will be rewarded a random Prize from that Tier’s Prize Pool. **Players will not receive the same Prize twice. **Players having all possible Prizes of a Tier Prize Pool will receive a specific amount of Medals for completion of that Tier. *The Points needed to complete each Tier are as follows: **''Tier 1 = 80 Points'' **''Tier 2 = 800 Points'' **''Tier 3 = 8,000 Points'' *Upon Completing all 3 Tiers of a Phase the Player is awarded with the following: **A Damage Bonus for the next Special Event. ( See Special Event Damage Bonus Below ) **+1 Campaign Prize Part need to complete the Long Term Campaign. Shadow Op Prizes CURRENT CYCLE PRIZES CURRENT CAMPAIGN PRIZE PAST SHADOW OP PRIZEs For a complete list of Prizes offered in previous Cycles and Campaigns see Past Shadow Ops Prizes. Special Event Damage Buff Completing Shadow Op Phases will also award the Player with up to 4 Special Event Damage Buff that will be applied to the Player during the next Special Event. *The Player receives a The Shadow Ops Damage Buff for every Phase Completed prior to the start of the Special Event. *The Shadow Ops Damage Buffs are Stackable - 2% per Tier for a possible Total of 8%. *The Shadow Ops Damage Buffs are only valid for the next Special Event and NOT any subsequent Events. *The Shadow Ops Damage Buffs are applied to all the Players Units both Attacking & Defending. Rogue Shadow Op's Target Base Info *The enemy Rogue Faction for Shadow Ops Cycle # 10 is the Sentinels. *There are 4 Levels of Target Bases available as Shadow Ops Targets each providing a specific amount of Points upon its destruction. **''Level 10 = 10 Points'' **''Level 20 = 100 Points'' **''Level 45 = 1,000 Points'' **''Level 70 = 4,000 Points'' *When a Shadow Op has been started the Shadow Op Icon ( ) will appear above the valid Target Bases on the World Map. **When NO '''Shadow Op is currently active the '''NO Icon will be present and the Target Bases may be attacked and looted just as any other Rogue Faction Base. *All three Shadow Ops Target Base Levels may be completed for Points by any [[Ranks|'Level of Player'.]] **''Resources ''- Standard Level Protection applies for the Looting of Resources from Target Levels normally too low for the Player, meaning NO Resources will be awarded during the attack or for the after attack Resource Bonus Draw. **''Special Ops ''- All Levels of Players may still receive a Special Op after completing any Level of Target Base for the Resource Bonus Draw. However, the player will not see this happen on screen, the Special Op will just be added to there Special Op Storage without any notification ( If the storage is not already full ). *The Recon Satellite may be used to locate an available Shadow Op Target Base after starting a Phase of a Shadow Op. **The Recon Satellite will show the Shadow Op Target Base nearest to the Players Base. Rogue Target Base Layouts Cycle & Campaign History To view the complete Cycle & Campaign History please see the following page : Shadow Ops History Shadow Op Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *''Shadow Ops gained Level 70 Target Bases in the Game Update of Mar 26, 2015 . *Shadow Ops'' increased the Medal payout for all three tiers in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2014. *''Shadow Ops'' added Thorium as a Award for completing all three tiers in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2014. *''Shadow Ops'' introduced the long term Campaign feature in the Game Update of Jul 31, 2014. *''Shadow Ops'' was introduced in the Game Update of Jun 26, 2014. *No Further Updates. Additional Info *Operation: Iron March marked the first time the Shadow Op's Damage Bonus was used in a Special Event. *The Campaign function was introduced with the start of the 2nd Cycle of Shadow Ops. *Now player can get the thorium by completing a tier instead of getting the medals. Trivia *Shadow Ops is very similar to the Battle Pirates weekly event Forsaken Mission . In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *I am doing the Shadow Ops phases to get the elite titan; will there be any more new units (including elite versions of already existing units) offered in future phases; and also, will the prizes in tiers 1 or 2 ever be switched out? **''Absolutely. The Shadow Ops long-term prizes are proving to be very popular and you can expect more to follow.'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) *Will you be creating level 30 and 35 bases for shadow ops? **''We have no specific plans for those kinds of bases.'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/25/14 ) - Top Secret - Shadow Ops ( Official )- Introduction thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/26/14 ) - Shadow Ops - How To Play ( Official ) - Welcome to Phase One. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/26/14 ) - Shadow Ops - Known Issues ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 07/66/14 ) - Shadow Ops - All Helpful Threads and Information! ( Official ) - Collection of Helpful Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/31/14 ) - Fight To Win ( Official ) - Cycle 2, 3 & 4 Information. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/07/14 ) - Armored Corps 45 Base Update ( Official ) - Level 10 Walls added to AC 45. *Kixeye Forum ( 10/03/14 ) - Shadow Ops Campaign and Halloween Event ( Official ) - Info for Cycle 4 / Campaign 1. *Kixeye Forum ( 10/30/14 ) - Warriors of the Flame - Shadow Ops Campaign ( Official ) - Info for Cycle 5 / Campaign 2. *Kixeye Forum ( 01/26/15 ) - Scorched Earth - Shadow Ops Campaign ( Official ) - Info for Cycles 8 - 13 / Campaign 3. Gallery - Animated Animated shadow ops logo.gif|Tier 2 Point Progress Flickering New Shadow Ops Toolbar.gif|Flickering Shadow Ops Toolbar Gallery GameUpdate 06-26-2014(1).png|Game Update: June 26, 2014 Introduction GameUpdate 07-31-2014(4).png|Game Update: Aug 01, 2014 Campaign Introduction GameUpdate_03-26-2015.png|Game Update : Mar 26, 2015 Level 70 Base Intro ShadowOps-OpertivePortrait.png|The Shadow Operative ShadowOps-StartPhase-Confirm.png|Tier Start Confirmation ShadowOps-Tier1-ThoriumPayout.png|Tier 1 Thorium Payout Cycles 6 thru Current ShadowOps-Tier2-ThoriumPayout.png|Tier 2 Thorium Payout Cycles 6 thru Current ShadowOps-Prize-T1-Medals(old).png|Tier 1 Medal Payout Cycles 1 thru 5 ShadowOps-Tier1-MedalPayout.png|Tier 1 Medal Payout Cycles 6 thru Curret ShadowOps-Prize-T2-Medals.png|Tier 2 Medal Payout Cycles 1 thru 5 ShadowOps-Tier2-MedalPayout.png|Tier 2 Medal Payout Cycles 6 thru Curret Video Navigation Category:Missions